


The Reunion

by shxnnxnchxmbxrs



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnnxnchxmbxrs/pseuds/shxnnxnchxmbxrs
Summary: The Reunion scene from Mockingjay if Peeta hadn't been hijacked.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Everlark One Shots and Drabbles





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @shxnnxnchxmbxrs

“They’re back.”

They’re back. He’s back. He’s safe and somewhere where Snow can’t hurt him.

I fly past Haymitch before he can utter another word, and a million thoughts swim through my head. Some glide elegantly, thoughts of his gentle and warm hands on my face. Some paddle gracefully near the edge, thoughts of his thumb gently stroking my cheek. Some swim strong laps, thoughts of his mouth on mine.

Some drown.

I’m drowning in feelings of love for the boy with the bread. But I’m also drowning out negative thoughts of how terribly he’s been hurt. All so Snow could get to me.

I’m comforted by my promise from Coin: I get to kill him.

I look around frantically and realise I’m already at the doors of the hospital. I push through them and smack straight into someone behind them.

“Oh I’m sor- Gale!” I quickly envelope him in an urgent hug. “Thank you for going to get him.”

We pull apart but he doesn’t look at me directly, instead choosing to stare at the glass panel in the door behind me.

“Second door on the right” he says gruffly, and walks away, leaving me standing alone in the hallway.

I follow his directions and come to the room. I go to move to push the door open, but my legs seem to freeze to the spot. My arms are lead and unmoving also.

“You just gonna stand there, sweetheart?” Of course he followed me down, he loves Peeta too. But Haymitch’s sarcastic encouragement is all I need and my hand is on the handle. I push down almost too harshly, but I don’t care.

He looks so weak.

My first thought is of his strong arms and how they look like they’ll shatter at any moment. Scars up and down his arm remind me of those on Gale’s back and the thought lashes at my heart. His usually careful and steady hands are shaking, and I don’t know whether it’s out of fear or his sobbing, but I decide I don’t like either answer.

When I look at his face I’m shocked at how different he looks, but how he’s still the same boy from back home. His blond hair is dirty and too long, but his curls fall just as softly as they did all those nights on the train. His eyes are still the dazzling blue and his eyelashes are still incredibly long, but he looks haunted.

I don’t know how, but I manage a step towards his bed. And then another. And then another. He gets up himself, despite protests from the doctors that were surrounding him. Peeta begins walking towards me and I feel so guilty for him even having to do so that I close the distance quickly myself.

“I missed you.” I say, because its true. “I missed you so much.”

He doesn’t object when I wrap my arms gingerly around his neck so as not to hurt him. He smells nothing like the cinnamon scent I’m used to, but he still smells as warm and loving as I remember.

His hands on my back startle me, but I realise they’re no longer shaking. He gently strokes my lower back and the movement is foreign yet familiar. He stares at me, unblinking, as if he’s scared I’ll vanish if he does.

“I missed you too” he croaks, and his voice his hoarse. I’ve heard it similar to this before, when he’s just woken up and his voice aches from being unused. But this is different. This is hoarse from screaming.

I can’t help it any longer; I kiss him. It’s a gentle kiss on his lower lip but it says more than I ever can with words.

When I pull away to look at him he nods, and this time I don’t hold back. I bring one hand to the back of his neck and pull him closer, and capture his lips in a feverish kiss. Maybe I’m afraid he’ll vanish if I stop.

He leans into me, supporting himself with one hand on my back and the other weaving into my hair. The kiss is clumsy as we both try and passionately grasp onto something we thought we’d lost. But I don’t care if it’s clumsy, the hunger for more arises all the same. It’s a feeling I’ve missed.

It’s a wet kiss and when we pull apart I realise that we’re both crying. I pull him into a tight hug, holding together every piece of this brilliant boy if I have to.

“If it meant you kissing me like that, I’d have been kidnapped years ago” He attempts to joke, but it falls flat between us with a sob. As much as I want to smack his arm I refrain, and manage to choke out a timid laugh.

It’s the first time I’ve seen him smile in months, and it might not be as big or as bright as usual, but the fluttery feeling in my chest occurs just as if it were.

“No.” I say “You’re not leaving me ever again. I’m going to put you somewhere you can’t get hurt.”

He stares at me and quickly kisses me again.

“I won’t leave you ever again”

“Promise?”

“Always”


End file.
